1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an integrated circuit design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with a clock-based signal input circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an energy harvesting technology has been introduced to a semiconductor system. The energy harvesting technology produces and provides a power from a peripheral energy source. The harvesting technology includes a method for producing a power from a solar energy using a solar cell, a heat energy using a Seeback effect, and a vibration energy using a Faraday's law of electromagnetic induction or a piezoelectric effect, or a magnetostriction effect.
However, since a power, which is generated using the energy harvesting technology, is used limitedly, it is not easy to use in a high speed operation and a low power supply of a semiconductor system.